blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Z
The 46th episode of the series and the 4th episode of Season 3. This episode features The Girls watching their anime counterparts and dress like them. They also fight crime like this. This is similar to Super Zeroes. Plot The episode starts with The Powerpuff Girls watching TV. They're watching their favorite Japanese anime show. After show says be continued, they get so interested. Blossom's favorite Super Z girl is Momoko Akatsutsumi (the self-proclaim leader of the group). Bubbles' favorite is Miyako Gotokuji (the bubbly one). And Buttercup's favorite is Kaoru Matsabara (the tough one). They become so fascinated, they persist to be just like Super Z. They wait for the next new episode to primere. Once they find out their favorite show character outfits are on sale, for the new movie of the anime, they go out to get it. They buy them by using Bubbles' money from her piggy jar (which Bubbles doesn't know). Blossom changes her hair and hairstyle into Momoko's, the very long hair red haired, who uses a yo-yo. Bubbles is Miyako who uses a bubble wand, who is blonde-haired, and wears curled pigtails. And Buttercup is Kaoru who uses a swing hammer, and wears a black mohawk-like hairstyle . They think of a name for their team. Bubbles (perfering herself as Miyako), thinks of ''The Powerpuff Girls Z. ''Blossom and Buttercup (who also call themselves by their anime counterparts) agrees. They go to The Rowdyruff Boys' house to show them their outfits. The Rowdyruff Boys seem to get a bit creep out, and also think it's a really bad idea of fighting crime with only weapons. But the Girls deny this. The Boys end the conversation saying that they really hope to at least watch The Super Z Movie at the threaties together. After that, a giant butterfly/dragon-like monster is attacking Townsville. "The Powerpuff Girls Z" go to attack the monster with their weapons. Their weapons don't have any effect on the monster. This confuses the monster, then continues attacking Townsville. The Mayor and Ms. Bellum arrive, and is mad and disappointed in The Girls, much to The Powerpuff Girls Z (The Powerpuff Girls) sadness. The next day, as the monster is still attacking Townsville, The Girls try to think of a plan, with requiring still using their outfits and weapons. Blossom thinks they should just give up, but Buttercup angrily encourages them to continue. They all agree as they head back to Townsville. They go back to Townsville, and ackwardly "attack" the monster with their weapons. This again confuses the monster, and finally at it's breaking point. The monster convinces them enough to stop wearing the "dumb" outfits since his opinion is that they're looking like "fools" like this. While talking, he breaks the fourth wall, saying, "This a half-hour show, not a Japanese show." The monster, really disgusted, leaves the city. The Girls then feel ashamed of themselves, as they have sad faces. Later; The Powerpuff Girls go to The Rowdyruff Boys house, apoligizing for denying them, when they were right the whole time. The Rowdyruff Boys forgive them, and are still very willing to watch the Super Z Movie. Later; The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys are shown at the theater watching Super Z: The Movie. Gallery 0d1a12a87468aae4d1220a0fb77c92e3-d4c1hm6.jpg|Bubbles cosplaying as Miyako 0c1c520b89b5a6f169a3925617ccc815-d46f8b3.jpg|Blossom cosplaying as Momoko 55ee56c8722e2200492e2732c250fde2-d48w0zf.png|Buttercup cosplaying as Kaoru PPG_as_PPGZ_by_YokoKinawa.png|Cosplay puffed_momoko_by_jm08191998-d5h5vu6.png|Cosplay puffed_ppgz_by_jm08191998-d5hv292.png|Cosplay Category:Episodes Category:Season 3